Valves are utilized within engines and associated equipment, such as exhaust regeneration systems, to control the passage of gas for various operations. In extremely cold weather, the viscosity of the grease and lubricant in a valve increases. This may dramatically slow the response time of the valve, resulting in inefficiencies and even error in associated systems. Air control valves are utilized, for example, to control the amount of combustion air supplied to burners for diesel particulate filters to facilitate combustion. As the response time of such combustion air valves becomes sluggish at low temperatures, the increased response time may result in a mixture that is too rich, inhibiting ignition, or even preventing an associated diesel particulate filter burner from lighting. Thus, when these machines are utilized in extremely cold conditions, the engine must typically be allowed to warm up before allowing diesel particulate filter regeneration.
Various methods have been proposed to reduce lubricant viscosity. U.S. Pat. No. 2,310,761 to Daliger for a refrigeration apparatus, for example, discloses a motor that contains a lubricant that is non-fluid or substantially solid at room temperature. Upon installation and powering of the unit, conditions are established such that a relatively high current flows through the motor winding to produce a relatively large quantity of heat. The heat generated by high current renders the lubricant fluid, allowing the rotation of the rotor, and the motor to run. While a stalled motor generating heat is generally viewed as undesirable, in this instance, the length of time that the motor is stalled is limited by the subsequent closing of a circuit that allows the entire winding to be energized and the motor to run in accordance with its normal operating characteristics.